


Who Am I?

by milkysterek



Series: sterek drabbles [2020] [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-it Notes, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26975635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkysterek/pseuds/milkysterek
Summary: For the SterekDrabbles prompt: Post, Hang, Curve.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: sterek drabbles [2020] [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945783
Comments: 5
Kudos: 51
Collections: sterekdrabbles





	Who Am I?

Torrential rain battered against the yawning windows of Derek’s loft. The rest of the pack had gone home, soggy and in low spirits. But Stiles had stayed. Stiles always stayed. 

“Am I a girl?” Stiles asked, post-it note hanging from his forehead.

Derek shook his head.

“Am I a boy?”

A nod.

Stiles steepled his fingers together. “Am I someone you know?”

“Unfortunately,” Derek answered in a barely managed monotone.

Wickedly, Stiles quirked his brow. Derek braced himself. “Am I pretty?”

Answering honestly, he replied, “Yes.”

Slowly, a smaller much kinder smile curved onto Stiles’ lips.

“Do you love me?”


End file.
